


And Ghost Makes Three

by CelestialArcadia



Series: SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Food mentions, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Jasmine Cottage (Good Omens), Mentioned Newton Pulsifer, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, POV Anathema Device (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: When Anathema moved to Tadfield, everyone forgot to mention that Jasmine Cottage was haunted.Oops.
Series: SOSH Guess the Author Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #7 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	And Ghost Makes Three

It began, as many things did, shortly after the apocalypse didn’t happen.

Or, at least, that’s when Anathema started to notice it. (There was a lot going on; she couldn’t be expected to notice _every_ minor spiritual disturbance when the world was hurtling towards near-certain doom.)

She would enter rooms to find that her belongings had moved; from a drawer to a windowsill, or from a shelf to the floor across the room. She would ask Newt if he had moved her things and he would insist he’d never touched anything of hers; it wasn’t until her tablet had migrated from her nightstand to the kitchen sink during the night, and was still operable afterward, that Anathema was fully convinced she hadn’t shacked up with a serial thing-mover.

But eliminating Newt from the list of possible suspects brought the length of said list down from one to zero, leaving Anathema with about as many questions as before. The only other person who was around the cottage enough to be able to move everything was Anathema herself, and unless she’d suddenly started sleepwalking without either herself or Newt noticing, that was a non-starter.

Everything became clear one October morning, when she was preparing to cook breakfast, and the letter magnets on the fridge were arranged into a very clear message:

_GO AWAY_  
_I DIDNT ASK FOR ROOMMATES_

Everything suddenly clicked into place, and Anathema sighed. “The cottage is haunted. Wonderful.” She decided to ignore the issue for the moment, at least until she got herself fed and caffeinated.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later_

“Can you understand me?” Anathema, halfway through a slice of French toast, asked the refrigerator. There was no apparent response, from the letter magnets or anywhere else. She then considered that the ghost had only moved things when she was asleep or in another room or otherwise not directly looking at what was being moved, and turned with her back to the fridge door.

While Anathema polished off her first cup of coffee of the day, she heard the small scratching noise of the magnets being shifted to new positions. When it had stopped, she turned back to see the new message.

_I UNDERSTAND YOU_  
_PLEASE LEAVE_

Anathema frowned. “This is my home. I’m not leaving.”

She gave the ghost another couple minutes to respond—she was dreading having to negotiate like this for the whole day if they couldn’t come to an agreement quickly.

_IVE BEEN HERE FOR DECADES_

“I’m sorry, but nobody mentioned this place was haunted. If I’d known, I would have…” Anathema fished for something that wouldn’t anger the ghost. “Brought a gift basket…?”

A few minutes later:

_WHAT KINDS OF GIFTS_

“Uh…what would you like? I can try to get it for you.”

It took several minutes, and two scrambled eggs, before a new message appeared.

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT DISCO IS_


End file.
